Flexible tubing made of plastic or rubber is widely used in the medical, pharmaceutical, biopharmaceutical, food and beverage and other laboratory environments. For certain assemblies involving connections from a medical instrument to a patient, stainless steel connectors or clamps have been used to connect ends of the flexible tubing together. Stainless steel connectors or clamps have the advantage of being capable of sterilization and therefore being reusable. However, stainless steel connectors are expensive to manufacture and do not completely protect against cross contamination.
It would be advantageous to provide a connector or clamp which is manufactured of a material that is resistant to solvents, acids, bases and heat and which is capable of use in applications requiring purity of the material. It would be advantageous to provide a clamp that a single use and disposable to eliminate potential cross contamination while providing superior sealing and/or connection for the flexible tubing.